


Time to lock this down

by ElectricDove



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, GMM 100, GMM 1000, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/pseuds/ElectricDove
Summary: "sometimes even two halves of a whole can be on a completely different page"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the amazing Robin for helping me edit this ♡ 
> 
> Furthermore, I blame her and RandL for making me a mushy mess!

As it turns out, starting a whole new career in entertainment and moving across the country for said career was the easy part. But making it all work, without going crazy and lashing out at each other turned out to be a lot harder for friends who were often accused of arguing like a married couple every other hour even in a normal situation.  
Rhett and Link loved working together, being creative together, having fun together, being together all of the time. 

But sometimes even two halves of a whole can be on a completely different page.

***

“Why are you always telling me no?! Come on, brother! You know this is a great idea, possibly even the best idea I ever had. And I know I had some amazing ideas over the years, so that’s telling you something! You know I’m right.”

Rhett’s voice started out strong, demanding attention from his partner in nearly everything, but trailed off on an almost pleading note, desperation creeping into the softly spoken words.

Link still doesn’t look impressed at all, his mouth a thin line as to keep in harsh words, chagrined they are talking about this again. 

It isn’t the first time they’re having this discussion, nor will it be the last. 

It’s something that was brought up every time something life-changing happened for them, the chaos in their lives spurring Rhett on to speak his mind and invoke even more change while they’re at it.  
To make matters worse, or maybe just ironic, it was something Link himself had brought up in the past as well, his own words just as pleading and desperate when he’d gotten impatient. Back then it had been Rhett who wouldn’t hear his arguments, much like Link would not be hearing his now.  
And that’s how they kept each other balancing on the thin line between friends and something undefined but more.

Now it was Link’s turn to speak and the scowl on his face is enough reason for Rhett to lower his shoulders, staring dejectedly at a point over Link’s left shoulder as the dismissal and well known practical reasons Link keeps falling back on are spoken in a resolute tone.

“Because, Rhett! We just uprooted our whole lives, left behind our family in North Carolina, are starting a new career together. We even moved into a shared apartment, for Pete’s sake! What if this all doesn’t work out? How many more reasons on why this is the worst possible timing for another change do you need?”

The sad eyes staring right at him now, like a big and tearful puppy, almost make Link give in and hug his best friend, Rhett sitting there across from him looking all dejected. He knows he holds the power to wipe away that sad expression on Rhett’s face, how easy it would be to give in now, nod his head and smile brilliantly at his best friend, allowing Rhett to swoop him from his seat and kiss till they’re both breathless and happy.

But Link knows he can’t do that, not now at least. He has to stay strong and not let his affection for the man sway his head, right now he needs to be logical and practical. This is a time for thinking with his head, not with his heart. No matter how hard the grip his lifelong friend has on his heart tugs on his determination.

When everything’s settled down and they finally have some more security in their lives, then there will be plenty of time.  
At least, that’s what Link’s been relying on all this time. It’s what’s kept him going on, what kept him resolute when Rhett gave in, gave him the strength to keep waiting just a little longer for things to be perfect.  
It’s what keeps his hands folded together in front of him now and his voice nearly steady as he speaks again.

“Don’t look at me like that. Come on now, you know me, Rhett. I need some time to deal with all of these changes, brother. I can’t handle something this big, all at the same time. Can we just postpone this conversation to a more uneventful time in our lives?”

Rhett’s face is swiftly turning from sorrowful to something childish and upset, almost angry in his obvious frustration.

“You said, once we were making our dream come true we would be together, Link! Here we are! We moved all the way to California and you’re still not comfortable being together?! What more does it take? I don’t know anymore, man. I don’t want to keep waiting for nothing.”

Link understands the frustration Rhett is experiencing right now, he’d often felt it in the past, the anger at the unfairness of it all. But understanding and accepting the emotions are different things, giving in just isn’t a possibility in Link’s mind right now.  
But even if he’s not ready to take the next step in their relationship just yet, he needs to show Rhett he’s not waiting for nothing, that Link isn’t just pushing him away to keep him on standby forever. 

After all these years together as friends, all these years since they acknowledged there was something more between them than just friendship, after all these years of never being ready at the same time, after all these years Link wants Rhett to just hold on a little longer.  
Link knows without a doubt that they will be ready when things start to quiet down, right now they need all their energy and focus to deal with what he believes will be the biggest change in their lives.

Of course Rhett’s right in saying that their move presented the perfect opportunity to start their ‘something more’.  
In their conservative home state he never felt ready to express or act on his feelings towards his friend. Here in liberal California Link already witnessed multiple non traditional partnerings while walking the short distance to the small diner where they’re having lunch right now.  
Seeing all these people together made him feel lighter, more secure in the legitimacy of his feelings towards his best friend, his decidedly male best friend.  
Here he felt free, in a way he never felt back in North Carolina, free to explore and enjoy how good their lives together could be. Just... not right now.

Feeling sure of himself and his own feelings, but unsure how Rhett would react to the gesture when he’s all worked up like this in public, Link extends his hand over their small table. He grabs Rhett’s big hand and moves it up, intertwining Rhett’s slightly sweaty fingers with his own. Link smiles softly at his oldest and best friend, not minding the warm dampness against his palm at all. Rhett’s furrowed brow relaxes a tiny bit, making him look a lot softer, the petulance and anger slowly making place for begrudging affection. 

“Can you wait a little while longer for me, bo? I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.”

The way Rhett’s fingers tighten their hold on his hand makes some of the tightness in Link’s chest dissipate. Link knows they probably look like a couple of sappy newlyweds or maybe more like smitten but shy high schoolers on a date, clutching hands while staring lovingly into each other's eyes in the little diner. The thought makes him smile a bit wider, but it really doesn’t matter, because the only thing that truly matters right now is the way Rhett’s face softens into an answering smile and the understanding that he sees in familiar grey eyes. 

“I’ll wait till you’re ready, Link. I love you.”

The declaration of love is nothing new, said over and over as a way to express their affections for each other, something that was clear to see and easily shared between them as good friends.  
Much more secretly and quiet, these words have been exchanged between them to mean much more, whispered in the darkness of the night.  
So Link isn’t shocked. His world doesn’t stop spinning and his heart doesn’t make a crazy jump in his chest. It only serves as a reminder of what is to come, what there is between them, what always was and will be part of their unique partnership. 

It is a promise.

He mouths the words back at Rhett, barely speaking out loud as their waitress approaches their table with two big plates of food.  
But he knows Rhett heard him, the way his eyes light up the only reason Link’s heart picks up in speed and makes his own hand a little clammy. 

The delicious smelling food distracts them for a moment, their attention on the plates set in front of them. 

It’s only when Rhett digs into his burger with only one hand, unusually clumsy in handling it, that Link becomes aware again of the firm grip on his right hand.  
Throughout the meal they keep their hands linked, chomping awkwardly at their burgers with one hand but neither willing to let go just yet. 

They’ll wait a little longer.

***

A little while longer isn’t bringing them the right kind of change, however, their lives not only more stressful but now also unsettled. It’s a couple of weeks after the end of the season when they get the news that Commercial Kings isn’t getting renewed. They’ve made their home in California now, trying to get settled into their new lives and, so they thought, into their new careers.

It’s a bitter pill to swallow and for a moment they don’t know what to do, with themselves, with their lives, with their careers. It’s all unsure now that their tv plans don’t follow through and they are left to their own devices in a still somewhat foreign place.

Their only certainty right now is each other.  
And sometimes not even that seems to be enough.

***

It’s late in the afternoon when Rhett comes home from the small grocery store around the corner. The apartment is quiet, not unusual in itself and certainly not unappreciated in these hectic times. Kicking the door closed behind him makes a loud noise, hands occupied at the moment and he doesn’t really care either way.

While toeing off his shoes, Rhett contemplates the benefits of taking off his jeans for a moment before deeming it too much of a hassle and proceeds to the kitchen carrying full shopping bags in both arms. They're heavy and Rhett’s grunting with the effort of lifting a week's worth of food and other necessary supplies. 

Focused on navigating, he’s definitely not looking at his partner, standing in the doorway of the kitchen with an angry look on his face.  
Link’s panicked voice startles him so much Rhett drops one of the bags, its contents making a dull thud when they hit the linoleum floor.

“What the heck, Rhett! What is all this stuff?!?! We can’t afford this!”

Rhett sets down the remaining bag of groceries, thankful that it's the heaviest one with most of the glassware and breakable goods. He calmy bends down to the fallen bag and picks up a couple of boxes that fell out, collecting everything while Link is silently fuming next to him. He moves carefully, keeping an eye on his distressed friend without acknowledging his panicked state just yet. 

Standing up to his full height he starts to unpack the shopping bags, filling the counter with cereal boxes, cheese, cans of beans and a big gallon of milk.

Seeing it all stalled out in front of him, Rhett has to admit, if only to himself, he probably went a bit overboard with the shopping. 

Ever since they became technically unemployed and their funds are beginning to slim down, money has become a sore subject for the two of them. The costs of living in California are incredibly high and wasting away their grocery funds on two different kinds of cheese just because they both like something different probably isn’t really helping things. 

Suddenly he feels silly, standing there with the cheeses in his hands, feeling irritated with himself for acting stupid and slightly annoyed now at Link, for making him feel like a thoughtless idiot.

“I could use some help packing these away.”

Rhett doesn't know if it's the right tactic now that Link is throwing a fit like this, but he tries to ignore the outburst anyway and stoically keeps shoving cans in cabinets without looking where they should go. In this specific instance Link is probably right, but him acknowledging this doesn’t really change the situation or make it better, he reasons.

The moment when Link takes a deep breath, cheeks turning even more red and his eyes widening dangerously, Rhett knows his evasive maneuvers didn't work. In retrospect it probably only made his friend even more angry. He wonders if an apology would have made a difference in this, if it would’ve calmed Link down somewhat, but they’re too far down already and Rhett knows nothing he could say now will make it seem okay.

With nothing left to do he sighs and slowly turns around, facing Link who's clearly getting ready to spout his thoughts on Rhett's ignorance and wasteful actions. He’s heard it all before and he’ll surely hear it all again.

Lately their emotions are running a bit high, the atmosphere in their normally relaxed and comfortable household tense. It seems like every silence is filled with spoken and unspoken arguments. In all the years of their friendship it has never been this way, never had Rhett felt like he should watch his step or his words around Link, never before had it felt so uneasy being around each other.

And Rhett hates it. Hates how the uncertainty they’re facing made it like this. Hates how it's driving them apart.

As he's listening to Link rant about money and how they can't afford to buy all these groceries, losing his mind over it in an almost hysterical way, Rhett makes a decision and acts on said decision right away.

It’s an almost visceral response to the distress on Link's face, to the body language Rhett reads as he reaches out his arms and takes a step towards Link’s tense figure. 

Link stiffens in his embrace, ready to fight and argue some more. Not ready yet to give in.

But Rhett won’t have any of it, pressing his whole body against his trembling friend, even going so far as pushing against the back of his head to force Link's head to rest against his chest. He wants to engulf Link, surround him with his care and his love, kiss him to make it all better and block out the rest of the world until they are the only ones left.

All that he asks in return is the same from Link, the reassurance that they are still in this together. Together in whatever this is, their life and livelihood. So Rhett holds on to Link and keeps his voice low and soothing as he talks down near Link's hidden ear.

“It will be all right, brother, everything will be okay, I promise. We will make it work, we always make it work, trust me. This is just a setback, nothing more. Don't let it mess with your head, don't let it mess with us.”

Rhett tightens his hold on Link, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he feels overwhelmed himself. His own tense shoulders relax a bit as the man in his arms melts in his embrace, no longer fighting the need to be comforted. 

He presses his nose in Link’s long hair as his embrace gets reciprocated, the dark strands smelling like hair product and the man himself. Link’s scent fills his nose, that as much as the regular deep breaths calming Rhett down. Pressing a soft kiss to the top of Link’s head, Rhett lingers for a long moment. 

Again he wishes he could express his love and his care for Link even more clearly. Wistfully Rhett imagines how this moment would’ve gone if there were kisses to be shared instead of hugs, words of love acted upon in an easier way between them. But now is not the place nor the time to bridge that gap between them and no matter how much he’d like to do more, Rhett just keeps standing there with his arms around Link and his lips safely planted on the top of his head. 

“We could always pick up our youtube morning show, I guess. Find another Chia pet..”

The words are mumbled into his shirt, barely louder than a whisper but Rhett hears them anyway. An idea begins to unfurl in his head, Link’s throwaway words igniting a creative flame. He knows this will be a good idea, not amazing, but definitely good enough to get them back on track. The solution to most of their problems if they play it right.

This idea just needs to get the time and space it deserves, to come to fruition. Standing there in the late afternoon, in the middle of their kitchen and surrounded by groceries, Rhett finds that he is exactly where he needs to be to do so. With Link still in his arms, held close against him, he begins to set out and explain the budding plan to his partner, waiting for Link to fill in the gaps. The only movement is of Link’s head, moving back, but just enough to look him in the eye while he listens and shoots back his own suggestions to make Rhett’s idea for a new show better.

They don’t move apart until the afternoon sun makes place for twilight and they're still talking in the semi darkness. Link is squinting up at him now, his eyes dark but there’s more life in them than Rhett’s been seeing lately. Stepping away from the embrace and finally letting go of Link feels more unsettling than he would have thought. It’s strange to be apart again after being so close, physically, mentally and emotionally. 

But when they finally move away from each other, Link switching on the lights as Rhett only takes the time to pack away the perishables, they settle on the couch together with cereal and cheese crackers. Their familiar dynamic is returning as they talk and laugh again, smiles on their faces and a new fire in their eyes. Working like a team again and complementing each other so well, Rhett’s reminded how good they are together.

Both more enthusiastic than they remember being for a long time, they spend the evening brainstorming and talking through the things they can do. Kisses or not, they’re the closest when they’re working on something together. Doing the things that they love most with the partner that they love most.

***

The urge to hold and kiss never goes away entirely. Good Mythical Morning, a nice success for now, is relentless in its documentation of the looks the hosts are prone to give each other. Whether they’re reminiscing about their shared childhood experiences or just retelling a more recent adventure they shared, the way Rhett’s eyes soften when he looks at Link or the way Link smiles lovingly at Rhett is captured for everyone to see. 

All of their energy gets poured into making new content, their daily show and music videos, their love and creativity now shining brighter than ever.

So even if they don’t get to hold each other at night just yet, the time not quite right for kisses or more, seeing each other every day and working on great things together, Rhett falls in love with his best friend all over again. The camera is there to show everyone around the world how much these two men love each other and how comfortable they’re trying to be in expressing it.

***

In retrospect it’s probably silly how they said ‘I love you’ a long time before their first kiss. 

But somehow it was easier to say heartfelt words than to act on them. It had always been an acknowledged truth between them, their love and affection plain for them and everyone around them to see. As little boys it was assumed to be a brotherly love, a great friendship. Everyone in their little town knew them to be a duo, wherever Link was there was Rhett and vice versa. 

Growing up into teenagers and young men, as they became aware of the other aspects of their mutual love, of a hidden and deeper meaning, they kept up appearances.

Living their lives in their small part of the world meant them being familiar enough with the unwelcomeness of something more, of something other than great friendship and brotherly affections between two boys. So they stored away these feelings and their special love, because they’ve always known it’s something special, waiting for the day they can let themselves be something more than just friends. 

Instead of kissing Link when he looked brilliant in the summer sun, Rhett patted him on the back and tickled him on the banks of the Cape Fear river.

Instead of kissing Rhett when he wa the star of the game, Link just grinned up at him with sparkling eyes and told him ‘Well done, brother’.

Instead of kissing each other senseless when they were finally alone in their shared dorm room, they hug each other while expressing their joy of finally doing yet another thing together.

Instead of kissing each other, they quietly whispered ‘I love you’ before sleeping, waiting for the answering ‘I love you too’ from the other bed. 

***

Link’s main concern with kissing Rhett has always been the knowledge, the absolute certainty, that once they started kissing there would be no stopping, ever.

Once they give in and do take that step he’s convinced there will be no going back, there will be no way he will ever get enough of Rhett once he gets a taste.

He needs to keep a clear mind, to work on their shared goal and not let his needy heart make the decision for him in this. It wants more, of course it’s always wanted more, all the time it knows what it wants and what it wants is Rhett. But his mind knew better, the rational part of him making the decisions, knew it wasn't the time nor the place for giving in just yet. Instead he poured all of his energy into making their life plan work. What kept Link going all these years, kept his wanting heart warm and loving, was the prospect of a shared and fulfilled life with his love in its foreseeable future. 

He knows, without ever talking about it, that Rhett’s protecting his sanity in a similar way. 

So they never start, just to be on the safe side of things. They have shared many moments where the need to kiss was nearly overwhelming in its intensity, where lips were just begging to feel a matching set on them. Link has always walked away from moments like this, retreated to a safe distance where intense eyes and a thumping heart don't cloud his thinking. Shying away just at the last moment has saved them many times, neither of them sure if it was the right thing to do while simultaneously knowing it’s the only thing they could do. 

For now. Just a little longer. 

***

All of his previous rational reasons to avoid kissing his best friend have left his mind, making room for the millions of reasons why it would be an excellent idea to do so. The 100th episode of Good Mythical Morning just aired early that morning and the two of them are grinning madly at each other, overjoyed at this milestone in their career.

Link looks at the face of his partner, the man who he chose to spend his life with, and he knows with his whole being that this should be it. This should be their time.  
Finally their life feels like every other piece is in place and it’s just waiting for the final piece of happiness to make it all complete. 

Searching Rhett’s eyes he can see the love shining through, always clear to see but at this moment appearing to be shining especially brightly.

For a second Link closes his eyes and lets his fears and doubts surface, always the one to be more cautious and anxious when embarking on new territory. He trusts Rhett to take away these fears, to make it alright, so he speaks up with an unsteady voice. 

“What if we suck, Rhett? What if we're not good together? What if after all this time, we waited for nothing and we just don't work together like that?”

Rhett’s hand finds his shaky fingers, squeezing softly, trying to reassure him with his physical presence. Even though Link can’t see him with his eyes closed, he knows Rhett’s face is affectionate and soft. He can even hear it in his voice.

“There's a zero possibility of that happening. I promise you, Link, we won’t suck! We are already so good together, brother, and I just know there’s nothing that could make us not work.” 

A soft, slightly too sweaty hand on his cheek encourages Link to open his eyes. He looks into Rhett’s familiar and well loved face, shocked to see tears shimmering in his golden eyelashes. The unconscious action of putting his own hand on Rhett’s bearded jaw, mirroring the reassuring gesture, brings a watery smile to both of their faces. 

“I just love you too much to lose you, bo. I’ve loved you for too long, I’ve always loved you with everything that I have and I can’t believe we’re finally here! We’ll make it work, alright, no matter what.”

Link lets out a shaky laugh, his own eyes now brimming with unshed tears as he listens to the truth of Rhett’s words. How lucky can a man be to have found his soulmate so early in his life and to spend that life together, always making memories and planning their shared future? How lucky is he that he found his soulmate in Rhett, a man who loves him so much and who he loves as much in return?

He tugs Rhett up from his office chair, helping him stand with a supporting hand on his shoulder. Link is no longer patient, now that they’re finally both ready, no longer willing to wait any longer than he needs to for their long awaited kiss. As Rhett rights himself and looks down at Link expectantly, he revels for a second in the knowledge that they don’t have to wait anymore, that it is finally their time.

Strong arms wrap around Link’s back as his own find their way up to Rhett’s shoulders, pushing down on his neck to bring down his head and ultimately his mouth to a more reachable height. 

Link knows it’s too much of a cliché to say he saw fireworks or that his world stopped spinning when their lips finally meet. He knows kisses don’t do that, no matter how good they feel or how long awaited they are. And, frankly, this kiss doesn’t make him see fireworks or stop his world from spinning. This kiss feels like home, like he finally is where he belongs. 

***

Life together is even better than they imagined it could be.

Loving each other for so long and working so hard to succeed together built a foundation for them, something good and strong to expand their love on.

Nowadays, kisses come easily. 

There’s a kiss every morning, soft and chaste as they wake up together. Even if it’s 6.30 am, there’s something beautiful about waking up to sunshine and a bad case of morning breath.

There’s a kiss after breakfast, as Link searches for his keys and his phone while Rhett waits somewhat impatiently by the front door, threatening to drive alone to the office but never doing so.

There’s several kisses during the day, long lingering kisses in the privacy of their office, short kisses on cheeks and foreheads in front of their expanding crew.

Somehow there have never been kisses on the show itself, both of them agreeing that too much PDA is not something that belongs on their family friendly morning show.

At the end of every day, there’s a kiss before they fall asleep. Deep and passionate or just a sweet peck, both kisses full of love and the comfort that has grown between them over time.

Never tiring of working together, creating new things and working on familiar things, they love the ability to create a home for themselves. Mythical Entertainment is thriving, people are hired to write, prepare and edit so Rhett and Link can finally sit back and enjoy it for a bit.

Their mark is put on the sketches, the music they bring out, the new comedy series they get to develop. It’s these things more than anything that makes them happy and proud. Even if they don’t always succeed or continue these projects, they’ve grown better for it as they worked on it together.

Milestones pass in rapid succession, creating new memories for them to cherish and look back on as the years will pass.

***

“We shared one thousand mornings.”

“Thank you for liking, thank you for commenting and subscribing.”

“You know what time it is…”

They’re facing each other now and it’s meant to be comedic, microphones clasped between their hands as they stand close in their tuxes and shorts. Link looks into Rhett’s eyes, sees the way his partner tries to hide the way he’s affected by this emotional celebration. He knows his own eyes are still a bit watery and his contribution to their song isn’t as good as it can be with his voice jumping all over the place.

But for once Link doesn’t care about perfection, doesn’t try to hold back his feelings in favor of seeming more collected and better. He was never very good at that anyway.

So instead of the dramatic fade out they planned, Link acts on what he wants to do and what feels so right.

When he moves forward, the split second before he tilts his head up to match Rhett’s height he notices the smile on Rhett’s face, like his partner knew he was going to do this all along. 

They always did work best together, their connection almost a bit scary to others in how deep it runs. 

The mics disappear somewhere, the sound of them dropping to the floor probably very unpleasant to their editing team later on, but Link doesn’t think much about that now. Rhett’s hands find their way to his sides, resting on the fabric of his jacket as he tips his head down to meet Link halfway. 

It’s not their most intense kiss, nothing too wild, but Link can feel the weight it carries as he keeps his lips locked with Rhett’s for a couple of long seconds. 

They’re doing this together, they always have. Kissing is just an added bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://touchinganelectricdove.tumblr.com/), where I write too much in the tags.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and let me know ♡


End file.
